Sing for Me
by 630leosa
Summary: -Drabble- Slade finds an interesting way to get behind the Boy Wonder's mask, by getting him right where he wants him. Warning! Lime? Slash? Don't like, don't read.


"You will sing for _me_. My little bird."

"…No…" He has too much dignity left to lose it now. Even blindfolded and almost naked, save for a pair of short black boxer shorts and a few strips of his uniform that had managed to survive the older man's attack. He can't give in to Slade.

"Still so stubborn, Robin?." Slade's voice somehow seemed different, deeper, laced with something that Robin couldn't recognize.

The mercenary tightened his grip on the boy, pushing the hero's hands further over his head by his wrists. Letting the other hand roam over the stubborn boy's exposed chest, purposely letting his fingers brush against the soft pink nipples lightly, before circling around the various cuts and bruises that he'd left on the soft pale skin.

"Perfect."

Robin growled, not sure whether Slade was complementing him or the challenge, either way, he didn't like it. "What do you want Slade." He surprised himself with how even he managed to keep his voice, despite to fact that his emotions were currently running wild as he fought to free himself of the villain's legs, currently pinning him to the floor.

Hatred. Anger. Fear. Lu…No, not that. He refused to feel like that around _anyone_, and that went double for _Slade_.

"I want to hear you sing. Robin." That taunting smirk never left his voice, emphasized only by the light breath it was leaving against the young bird's lips, only inches away from his own.

The struggling teen quickly snapped his head to the side: to avoid the uncomfortable feeling. A gloved thumb dug into a particularly nasty bruise on the boy's chest earning him a sharp hiss of pain from his victim.

He continued downwards, feeling the tight muscles of the teens abdomen. Tearing a painful sounding whine from his captive's throat as he slid his gloved fingers across a particularly deep gash that spanned his slender waist, applying more pressure as he went.

Robin bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood in his attempt to muffle the sound's that Slade was dragging out of him. Not wanting to give Slade the satisfaction of showing any type of weakness. Thankful that the blindfold hid his own mask, which was already damp with unshed tears.

"Very good, Robin." His voice was quieter than usual, Robin probably would have missed it if his mouth wasn't so close to his ear. "But I know that you can do better than that. Perhaps a change of tactics."

Robin didn't have time to guess what the mercenary was talking about, before he felt gloveless fingers suddenly against his chest, thumb firmly stroking at the quickly hardening nipples. He started to moan against the feeling before he could even think about what he was doing. The moan quickly turned to a growl as he realised what happened.

"Much better." Slade's voice was smooth as silk, sending shivers down Robins spine that made him fight against Slade's body twice as hard to try to escape from the mercenary's firm hold on him.

"Hush now, Robin." Slade slid his hand downwards until it came to rest on the slight budge in the teens boxers, causing his body to tense up and he suddenly fell completely still. "You seemed to enjoy that." He was smirking again, feeling the birds half hard member through the thin fabric.

Robin breathed in sharply, holding back any sounds that were threatening to tell Slade _any _weakness' that could be exploited. And praying that he would find a way out of this nightmare with as much dignity as possible.

"Le-let. Me. Go." Robin was finding it hard to speak with the anger bubbling in his chest towards the enemy's growing success at stripping him of his self-respect.

The low laugh that answered him chilled him down to his spine. "You don't appear to be putting up much of a fight."

Robin bit back his angry reply when he suddenly realized that his hands were free of the vice like grip: he couldn't remember Slade releasing him.

For a few moments neither of them moved as reality cut deep into the boy wonder. He could have fought against the unwelcome touches, but he didn't.

His realization affected him worse than anything Slade had even done to him. With a suddenly anger-filled strength, Robin fought against him, freeing himself completely from the older man and reaching up to remove the blindfold, backing away from the amused villain.

Without the blindfold Robin quickly looked around the abandoned warehouse, there was a large set of double-doors on the other side of the room, but he'd have to get past Slade to escape that way. And since Slade had managed to remove his utility belt during their earlier fight, the high windows were also out of the question.

Robin looked back at Slade, who was still kneeling on the floor and…maskless? His hair was white, but he didn't look old. One grey-blue eye was staring at him, while the other -Robin was surprised to see- was covered with a white eye patch. A one-eyed mercenary who didn't care that people knew he was partially blind.

"Blue eyes."

Robin frowned in confusion at the older man's statement, wondering what he was on about. Then something suddenly occurred to him. He quickly brought a hand to his face and realised that his own mask was gone. Looking down at the blindfold he saw that his mask was still tangled up in that fabric. _Damn._


End file.
